Hook, I will find you
by otaku.captainswan
Summary: Emma se rend dans l'underworld avec l'intention de ramener Killian. Elle va devoir surmonter une épreuve de plus pour obtenir son happy ending. Mais elle ne pensait pas se retrouver confrontée aux démons de son passé et de ceux de Killian. Le véritable amour peut-il surpasser les plus grandes peur ? (Captain Swan / CS, post 5x11)
1. Prologue

**Je reviens avec une fanfiction post épisode 5x11 :3 Je n'en peux plus de ce hiatus et j'imagine tellement de scenario différent ! J'ai décidé d'en écrire un d'entre eux ^-^ C'est un prologue donc il est extrêmement court, promis les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus long ! Pensé à mettre une review ça fait toujours plaisir :D  
**

 **disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eddy et Adam.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer mes fautes (d'ailleurs vraiment merci pour le précédant/suivant, si tu passes par là j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras ;))**

* * *

 **I will find you**

 _Prologue_

Les jours suivant la mort de Killian étaient devenus insoutenable pour Emma. Lorsqu'elle finissait par succomber à la fatigue, les derniers instants de Killian venaient la hanter. Elle revoyait Hook se vider de son sang. Elle se revoyait hurler à s'en déchirer les poumons au dessus de son corps mort de ne pas la laisser seule, de ne pas l'abandonner. Elle revoyait ses parents la retenir quand les brancardiers ont emmené le corps de son pirate alors qu'elle criait qu'on ne lui prenne pas Killian. À chaque fois, Henry accourait dans le salon –parce qu'elle refusait de dormir dans la chambre qu'elle aurait du partager avec Killian- et lui suppliait de se réveiller, promettant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais ce n'en était pas un. Killian était mort, laissant un vide dans le cœur d'Emma, une blessure qui ne se refermera pas. David et Mary-Margaret étaient restés avec leur fille les premiers jours, pensant qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle reste seule. Mais dès qu'ils essaient d'entamer une discussion avec elle, Emma répétait que Killian était mort. D'abord comme un murmure, puis elle se mettait à le hurler, tentant en vain d'accepter cette réalité, sa réalité. Ses parents avaient fini par arrêter d'aller la trouver, suivis de près par Henry qui ne supportait plus de voir sa mère comme ça. Seul Regina continuait à se rendre chez l'ancienne ténébreuse. Emma ne lui accordait jamais un regard, ni même une parole. Elle agissait comme si elle était dépourvue d'âme, de sentiments, hormis la tristesse.

Mais quand la sauveuse avait entendu les murmures de la dague, elle avait compris. Gold les avait manipulé, une fois de plus. Emma s'était immédiatement rendue chez le ténébreux et lui avait ordonné de l'aider à ramener Killian. Puis, elle s'était rendue chez ses parents et leur avait annoncé qu'elle allait récupérer Hook. Après une longue discussion, Les Charming, Regina, Robin et même Henry, malgré la désapprobation de ses deux mères, avaient décidé d'accompagner Emma dans l' _Underworld._

C'est pourquoi, elle se trouvait au bord de l'étang où un portail y avait été ouvert. Elle serrait la bague de Killian dans sa main.

« Hook, je te trouverai. Je te trouverai toujours. », dit-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la brume, suivie de sa famille.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey ! Je poste enfin le premier chapitre ^-^**

 **Si vous préférez des chapitres plus long ou plus court, dites le moi :3**

 **Bon, ma bêta chérie, si tu passes par là, MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR LA CORRECTION !**

 **disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eddy et Adam**

* * *

« Ils ont quoi ?! »

La voix d'Hadès résonna dans l'antre. Personne n'entrait ou sortait de son royaume sans sa permission. Cette intrusion l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Peu importe qui ils étaient, ils allaient payer. Cora n'ajouta rien, sachant pertinemment que ça ne ferait qu'accentuer l'animosité du roi des enfers. Elle avait beau ne pas le craindre, subir ses foudres était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Hadès reprit depuis le début.

« Explique-moi une dernière fois : Qui sont-ils et pourquoi sont-ils ici ?. »

Cora lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait. Mais elle ne mentionna pas la présence de sa fille.

« Ils sont donc là pour la dernière âme arrivée ici ?

\- Oui. Rumplestliltskin les a trahi en sacrifiant la vie de Killian pour devenir le Ténébreux à nouveau, expliqua Cora.

\- Cette sauveuse, Emma, jusqu'où s'étendent ses pouvoirs ?

\- À vrai dire, la dernière fois que je lui ai fait face, elle maîtrisait à peine ses pouvoirs. Mais maintenant qu'elle est devenue la ténébreuse et que sa magie est redevenue blanche…

\- Voilà qui est intéressant… Cela faisait une éternité que personne n'avait osé venir dans l' _Underworld_ , du moins sans ma permission. Et, en plus, tu m'apprends qu'elle est dotée de pouvoirs. Je dirais qu'il est temps de s'amuser un peu. »

Un sourire malfaisant se dessina sur son visage. Emma Swan ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'était embarquée en venant ici. Elle avait indirectement défié Hadès et il comptait bien lui faire payer son insolence.

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? questionna l'ancienne reine de cœur

\- Patience, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Néanmoins, je compte sur toi pour aller les accueillir comme il se doit.

\- Bien sûr. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner quand Hadès prononça une phrase qui lui glaça le sang.

« Je sais que Regina est ta fille. Alors ne me déçoit pas, ou c'est elle qui paiera. »

Cora ne se retourna pas et disparut dans un nuage de fumé. Comment avait-il su pour sa fille ? Elle ne l'avait jamais mentionnée et Hadès ne s'intéressait pas à la vie des mortels. Plus que jamais, elle devait se méfier de cet homme.

Le maître des enfers se leva et fit apparaître une vision d'Emma et sa famille arrivant dans l' _Underworld_. Il ne voulait pas simplement la faire souffrir pour son intrusion ici, il voulait la détruire, lui faire croire qu'elle pourrait sortir de cet endroit au bras de son pirate. Elle avait amené de nombreux mortels qui n'étaient pas destiné à venir ici. Il fallait donc qu'elle en paie le prix. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, Hadès demanda à ce qu'on lui amène Killian.

Le pirate était inconscient. La blessure d'Excalibur commençait lentement à se refermer et il ne reprendrait connaissance que lorsque celle-ci serait complètement guérie.

Le garçon qui avait amené Hook sortit de l'ombre et fit face à Hadès.

« Que devons-nous faire de lui ?

\- Je pense que tu connais l'endroit parfait pour lui, Peter. »

L'adolescent acquiesça, arborant un sourire malfaisant.

« Et pour nos visiteurs ?

\- Cora s'en occupe. Mais je t'autorise à te charger de ton fils. »

Sur ses mots, Peter Pan se retira, emportant avec lui Killian.

Emma n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient traversé le portail. Elle imaginait ses retrouvailles avec Killian. Même s'il s'était sacrifié pour elle, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il lui avait pardonné pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Plus le temps passait, plus elle imaginait de scénarios, et de plus en plus horrible. Emma était certaine d'une chose : il fallait qu'elle retrouve Killian

le plus vite possible. La sauveuse et sa famille marchaient dans le brouillard depuis plusieurs minutes, se demandant s'ils en trouveraient la fin. Alors qu'Emma était en tête de la file, elle entendit un cri. Henry venait de disparaître dans la brume. Tous l'appelèrent, mais il ne répondait pas. Soudain, David se volatilisa, suivi par Mary-Margaret et Gold. Emma paniqua. Elle se rappelait les cauchemars qu'elle faisait en foyer d'accueil ou elle rêvait qu'elle avait retrouvé sa famille. Mais qu'à chaque fois, ses parents s'évaporaient, l'abandonnant encore. Elle lança un regard empli de douleur à Regina. Mais l'ancienne Evil Queen lui répondit par un sourire noir. Robin avait aussi finit par disparaître, laissant ainsi les deux jeunes femmes seules.

« Regina, mais qu'est-ce…

\- Tu croyais vraiment que venir chercher la merveille à une main serait aussi facile ?

\- Quoi ? Regina, nous devrions vraiment trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, avant de devenir dingue.

\- Tu fais aussi partie des méchants maintenant. Et les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse. Tu as déjà oublié ? »

Emma était paralysée. Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça maintenant ? Bien sûr qu'Emma avait pensé aux conséquences de ses actes en tant que ténébreuse et l'impact que cela pourrait avoir sur sa fin heureuse, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'en parler. La sauveuse allait répliquer quand Regina disparut à son tour. Une fois de plus, Emma était seule, abandonnée. Néanmoins, elle continua à avancer. Elle sentait qu'elle le devait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec cet endroit. Il ne semblait pas…réel. Alors qu'elle crut apercevoir une lumière, un bruit la fit ce retourner : il était là.

« Killian ! s'écria-t-elle, Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Swan. »

Les yeux d'habitude si bleu du pirate étaientt assombris par la colère, et la rage déformait ses traits.

« J'y avais cru, poursuivit-il, je pensais vraiment que tu étais ma fin heureuse, mon véritable amour. Mais j'avais tort. »

Les mots de Hook brisèrent le cœur d'Emma. D'abord sa famille qui l'avait abandonnée, une fois de plus, puis Regina qui lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'était pas un héro, plus maintenant et là Killian qui lui reprochait de l'avoir sauvé à Camelot. Emma ne savait pas jusqu'où elle pouvait endurer. Les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

« Je ne pouvais pas te perdre ! Sans toi je…

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance, je suis mort Swan ! Merci à toi. »

Comment osait-il lui reprocher sa mort ? IL avait fait le choix de se sacrifier, malgré les supplications de la sauveuse. Cet endroit allait la rendre folle.

« Je veux me racheter Killian, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots, C'est pour ça que je suis là.

\- Prouve le.

\- Co-comment ?

\- Viens, dit-il en tendant sa main valide vers elle, Viens et on pourra tout recommencer. »

L'ancienne ténébreuse ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il a à peine une minute il lui faisait des reproches, et là, il lui proposait de venir avec et lui pour tout recommencer. Emma désirait le rejoindre plus que tout. Mais elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler.

« Maman ! »

Henry. Mais comment ? L'ancienne sauveuse compris. Tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Killian n'était pas vraiment là. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et se laissa guider par la voix de son fils. Elle avança vers les rayons de lumière qu'elle avait vu avant que Hook la retienne. Après avoir jeter un dernier regard à Killian, qui lui hurlait de rester avec lui, elle s'engouffra dans l'halo de lumière.

Elle vit enfin le jour.

« Maman ! »

Henry se jeta dans ses bras.

« Henry…Je vais bien.

\- Je…j'ai cru pendant un moment que tu n'allais pas revenir. »

Emma ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Pour être honnête, elle même n'en avait pas été sûre.

Henry relâcha son étreinte et s'écarta.

« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda la sauveuse.

\- On a été emporté par une force inconnue et nous sommes arrivés dans cet…endroit. »

L'appellation utilisée par Regina pour décrire où ils se trouvaient fit réagir Emma. Elle leva la tête et découvrit la place avec un étonnement non feint. Storybrooke. Enfin, en quelque sorte.

« Comment c'est possible ? Le portail devait nous mener dans l'Underworld ! s'énerva-t-elle. »

Instinctivement, Emma se retourna vers le ténébreux.

« Tu nous as trahi, encore, hurla la sauveuse.

\- Malheureusement non, nous sommes bien dans l'underworld. C'est notre réalité maintenant. Cet endroit ressemble peut-être à notre petite bourgade, mais elle n'est en rien comparable. Et vous feriez mieux de faire la différence si vous voulez rentrer un jour. »

Malgré l'angoisse qui se lisait sur le visage de chacun, Emma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jubiler. Elle avait réussi. Elle allait pouvoir trouver Hook.

« Emma, commença Snow, pourquoi tu n'es pas arrivée ici comme nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je…

\- C'était un test, interrompit Rumple, et ce n'en est qu'un parmi d'autres.

\- Un test, répéta Emma, peinant à le croire, Et pourquoi seulement moi ?

\- J'ai l'impression que vous ne comprenez pas bien la situation Miss Swan. L'underworld n'est pas un simple endroit comme la forêt enchantée ou le pays imaginaire. C'est une place réservée aux morts qui n'ont pas achevé ce qu'ils avaient à faire dans le des monde vivants. Et, nous, nous n'avons pas notre place ici. Alors quand vous avez fait le choix de venir ici, Emma Swan, vous avez détruit cet équilibre. Toute magie vient avec un prix. Et pour le maître des enfers, son prix n'est autre que ta mort. »

Emma sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Seule Regina brisa ce silence pesant.

« Et dit-moi Ténébreux, comment le maître des enfers va-t-il tuer une âme dans le monde des morts ? railla-t-elle.

\- Oh, mais c'est simple Regina. Il va lui voler son âme. De cette manière, celle-ci sera perdue à jamais, entre vie et mort. »

La mairesse regretta sa question. Même si elle venait de prendre connaissance d'un possible destin funeste, Emma semblait impassible.

« Je savais ce à quoi m'attendre en venant ici. Maintenant, si vous avez fini vos spéculations, on pourrait peut-être partir à la recherche de Killian ? »

Snow prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne et acquiesça. Tandis qu'ils commencaient à parler de plan. Henry se mit à l'écart. Il avait beau le cacher pour ne pas faire plus souffrir sa mère, mais la mort du pirate l'avait profondément blessé. Les derniers mois avaient été éprouvant pour le garçon. D'abord, il avait vu sa famille emprisonnée dans un monde alternatif où il avait pu de justesse les sauver et à peine rentrée sa mère biologique s'était sacrifié pour la ville et était devenue la ténébreuse. Sans parler de Violet. Il avait encore du mal à pardonner Emma de lui avoir briser le cœur de la sorte, même si maintenant il comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Et quand il pensait que les choses allaient s'arranger, Henry s'était fait marquer par les ténébreux pour finalement voir mourir Killian devant ses yeux. Et voilà qu'il se trouvait dans l'Underworld, apprenant qu'il y avait une chance qu'Emma ne

rentre pas avec eux. Des larmes commencèrent à couler, lorsque Robin arriva. Henry détourna le regard pour cacher ce signe de faiblesse, pour montrer qu'il était fort, mais Robin avait compris que le garçon souffrait. Sans donner le temps à Henry de dire quoi que ce soit, il le serra dans ses bras. Henry s'y blottit et laissa sa peine se déverser. Quand il parvint à se calmer, il adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Robin et ensemble ils rejoignirent les autres.

Regina proposa que chacun se rende chez ce qui s'apparentaientt à leur maison, afin de voir si certains de leurs objets se retrouvait aussi dans ce monde.

« Ne perdez pas trop de temps et n'oubliez pas que même si ça semble réel, nous ne sommes pas à Storybrooke, du moins pas celui que l'on connaît, ordonna Regina.

\- On se rejoint au cimetière dans 1 heure et ensuite on cherche un moyen de ramener Hook, dit David en essayant de rassurer sa fille.

\- Ok, faisons ça. », conclut Emma.

* * *

 **Alors ? Je tiens à vous prévenir, Emma et Killian vont prendre cher dans cette fiction, du début à la fin xD sinon, un petite review ? :3**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey !**

 **Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai passé le week-end en convention et j'ai énormément de test (Vive la dernière années, bref je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie). Bon pour ceux qu'ils ne le savent pas, Neal sera de retour pour le 100e épisode ;-; je vais pas me remettre de cette annonce... Revenons à la fic xD À la base je voulais écrire un passage avec Regina, mais je me suis un peu trop enjaillée avec Hadès du coup je voulais vous épargner un chapitre trop long. Du coup je réserve ça pour le prochain ! Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Killian commençait peu à peu à reprendre ses esprits. La blessure infligée par Excalibur lui faisait terriblement mal, mais ce n'était en rien comparable avec la douleur d'avoir perdu son véritable amour. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il avait abandonné Emma, malgré toutes ses promesses, malgré avoir dit qu'il était un « survivant ». Il se haïssait pour ça. Parce qu'au fond, il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas juste laissée tomber. Killian l'avait d'abord fait souffrir en mourant à Camelot après lui avoir promis un futur avec lui. Et de retour à Storybrooke, il lui avait infligé la pire des peines : lui dire qu'il l' _avait_ aimée. Sans parler du fait que Hook avait essayé de traîner toute la famille de la Sauveuse en Enfer. Le pirate n'arrivait même pas à imaginer la souffrance d'Emma.

Il se força tout de même à ouvrir les yeux. Killian savait qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans une sorte de paradis. Il ne le méritait pas. Mais il avait quand même peur du sort qu'on lui réservait. Parmi tous les scénarios qu'il avait imaginés, celui là était de loin le pire. Il était enchaîné et Peter Pan se trouvait en face de lui.

« _Bloody hell…_

\- C'est drôle que tu dises ça. Surtout vu les circonstances »

Peter n'avait pas changé. Il affichait toujours cet air supérieur et se sourire mesquin. Killian tenta de se jeter sur lui, poussé par la rage, mais des chaînes le retenait fermement.

« Je crains que tu ne doives faire mieux que ça.

\- Détache-moi.

\- Te détacher ? ricana-t-il, Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que je te le demande gentiment ?

\- Oh Hook… Moi qui pensait que mourir, et plus d'une fois, t'aurait transformé. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

\- C'est vrai que la mort semble t'avoir beaucoup changé.

\- Crois-moi, je suis bien différent. »

Pan lui tourna le dos et s'avança vers ce qui semblait être la sortie. Killian essaya en vain de se défaire de ses liens. Peter lui informa d'une dernière chose avant de s'en aller :

« Hadès va venir te voir. Il semble avoir quelques… nouvelles à t'annoncer » dit il, arborant un sourire malfaisant.

Hadès. Nimue lui avait vaguement parlé de lui, le maître des enfers. Mais Killian avait été bien trop occupé par sa vengeance pour en retenir plus. Si seulement il avait réussi à se détacher du besoin d'assouvir cette stupide revanche envers le Crocodile. Si seulement il avait fait confiance à Emma. Certes Zelena aurait péri, mais qui s'en souciait vraiment ? Si elle n'avait pas été là, Killian ne serait pas mort la première fois. L'ancienne ténébreuse avait raison, elle leur aurait fait une faveur en la sacrifiant.

Hadès se trouvait devant l'antre des prisonniers. Il allait annoncer au pirate que sa précieuse Sauveuse était ici, et qui plus est, avec toute sa famille. La même famille que Killian avait en vain tenté de protéger de ce lieu maudit, l' _Underworld._ Hadès voulait faire souffrir Emma, en usant de moyen plus affreux les uns que les autres. Mais il voulait aussi blesser Hook. En commençant par lui dire que sa princesse était là. Depuis le départ de Cora, il avait étudié la Sauveuse. Et il avait trouvé un moyen de lui voler sa fin heureuse, à tout jamais.

Le maître des enfers s'engouffra finalement dans la prison. Killian était toujours enchaîné.

« J'espère que tu profites bien du séjour dans mon royaume ? », commença Hadès.

Hook releva la tête, faisant enfin face au maître des lieux.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai connu mieux, répondit amèrement le pirate.

\- Ça me désole de l'entendre… Peut-être que ce que j'ai à t'annoncer te remontra le moral.

\- Je pense que me libérer pourrait déjà beaucoup aider.

\- Oh, mais j'ai bien mieux que ça ! Et si je te montrais ? »

Hadès fit apparaître une image d'Emma devant l'horloge de Storybrooke, enfin ce qu'il en restait.

« Que… Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?! Emma a détruit la noirceur, alors pourquoi la ville est en ruine ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas la place que tu connais. Vois-tu, l' _Underworld_ est une sorte de copie de votre petite ville.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui, la fille de Snow et du Prince Charmant est ici. »

Le visage de Killian se crispa. Pourquoi Emma était-elle ici ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Hadès cherchait à le déstabiliser. Killian essayait de se convaincre qu'Emma était en sécurité, à Storybrooke.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit le meilleur : sa famille est ici. »

Hadès afficha un rictus mauvais. Ses yeux brillaient de cruauté et Killian crut apercevoir des flammes bleues, brulant autour du dieu des enfers. Hook ne pouvait pas y croire. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour préserver cette famille qu'Emma avait tant espérée trouver, cette dernière était venue dans ce lieu maudit.

« Tu trouves la nouvelle dure à avaler ? Prends ton temps pour l'accepter. En attendant, j'ai une petite visite à faire. »

Hadès s'approcha de Killian et lui arracha son crochet avant de transpercer le torse du pirate avec, marquant sa poitrine d'une entaille profonde. Hook ne put s'empêcher d'hurler tant la pointe de l'objet le faisait souffrir. Pendant un instant, il se sentit comme ses victimes qu'il torturait durant son passé de pirate.

« Je suis sûre que la Sauveuse sera ravie d'apprendre que tu es « en vie » »

Il termina sa phrase en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumé bleu.

Emma s'était rendue dans ce qui s'apparentait à sa maison dans l' _Underworld_. Une fois le seuil de la porte franchi, elle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis « l'épisode brouillard ». Revoir Hook, bien qu'il ne fût qu'une illusion, avait ravivé la douleur de l'avoir perdu et, comme il l'avait lui-même dit, de l'avoir abandonné. Mais malgré tout, la sauveuse était parvenue dans ce lieu interdit aux vivants et allait ramener son pirate, elle en fit le serment. Emma inspira un grand coup et remis en place les murs qu'elle s'était forgée. Ces même murs que Killian avait abaissé. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer son temps à pleurer la perte de Killian alors qu'elle avait une chance de le récupérer. L'ancienne ténébreuse fit rapidement le tour de sa maison, mais se rendit vite compte que ses objets personnels ne s'y trouvaient pas. Il lui restait encore du temps avant de rejoindre les autres, mais elle devait parler à Rumple, et cela sans sa famille, car cette dernière lui empêcherait de mettre son « plan » à exécution.

Rumplestiltskin savait à quoi il fallait s'attendre en venant ici, ou plutôt à qui il fallait s'attendre. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons principales pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas venir dans cet endroit maudit. Le Ténébreux avait pourtant espérer le croiser le plus tard possible. Pourtant il ne fut pas étonné de le voir dans sa boutique.

« Je pensais qu'un des avantages de la mort serait de ne plus t'avoir dans mes pattes. À croire que le destin cherche à nous réunir, dans un monde comme dans l'autre.

\- Peter Pan, répliqua Rumple la mâchoire serrée.

\- Décidément on ne peut rien te cacher !

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Pourquoi aurai-je besoin d'une raison particulière pour voir mon fils ? Fils qui m'a tué au passage. J'avoue que ça m'a surpris. Je ne t'en pensais pas capable. Quel dommage que malgré ton sacrifice pour sauver la ville tu n'aies pas pu sauver Bae… déclara Pan, montrant une indifférence totale.

\- Assez.

\- Ouh… je vois que tu n'as toujours pas digérer sa perte. C'est quand même ironique, continua Peter, te voilà en enfer, prêt à aider, que dis-je, à ramener à la vie ton pire ennemi, alors que tu n'as même pas cherché à te rendre dans ce lieu pour ton propre fils.

\- L' _Underworld_ est un lieu pour les âmes n'ayant pas fini ce qu'elles devaient accomplir. Baelfire est parti sans regret, lâcha amèrement Rumple.

\- Oh, c'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? »

Rumplestiltskin n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une personne apparût dans un nuage de fumée magique.

« Peter, ne t'ai-je pas demandé de t'occuper de notre dernier arrivant ? commença l'homme.

\- Si, je voulais jus…

\- Alors fais le ! hurla-t-il. »

L'inconnu ne lui accordait même pas un regard, ses yeux fixant Rumple. Peter Pan fit une révérence et se retira.

« On ne vous a jamais dit qu'écouter les conversations d'autrui était mal, Miss Swan ? » demanda l'homme.

La Sauveuse sortit alors de l'ombre, se trouvant désormais au centre de la pièce.

« Et vous, ne vous a-t-on donc jamais appris à se présenter ? Hadès », rétorqua Emma avec une colère non feinte.

L'interpellé sourit. Rumple se sentait perdu. D'abord cette discussion avec son père. Puis l'arrivée d'Hadès. Et en plus de cela, il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence d'Emma. Quelque chose clochait avec cet endroit. Ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas de la même manière ici, il le sentait.

« Vous n'êtes pas là pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Alors pourquoi vous montrer ? demanda Emma.

\- En fait, je venais ici pour vous aider, commença-t-il, Tu sais comment fonctionne cette place, Emma. Et je sais qu'à un moment ou un autre, tu t'es demandée si ton pirate serait là.

\- Venez-en au but. »

Hadès soupira. L'impatience d'Emma l'agaçait.

« Je voulais simplement te dire qu'il était ici. »

Emma ne comprenait pas les agissements du roi des Enfers. Pourquoi se risquer à elle déjà maintenant ? Et pourquoi venait-il lui dire ça ? La Sauveuse pensa d'abord à un piège. Le ténébreux lui avait dit que le but d'Hadès était de faire de son âme, une âme perdue. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle se trouve dans l' _Underworld._ Or si elle apprenait que Killian n'y était pas, elle n'aurait aucune raison de rester. Hadès, voyant son tiraillement, mit fin à ses spéculations, en lui apportant une preuve de l'authenticité de ses propos. Il fit apparaître dans sa main, le crochet du pirate, ensanglanté. Emma le reconnut immédiatement. C'était celui de Killian. Et ça ne prouvait qu'une chose : il était bel et bien dans l' _Underworld._ Avant que le Ténébreux ou la Sauveuse ne puissent réagir. Hadès disparut. Emma demeura silencieuse, quelque peu chamboulée par les événements. C'est finalement Rumplestiltskin qui rompit le silence :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'épiez ?

\- Je ne vous épiais pas, répliqua la blonde, je venais vous parler. Je ne m'attendais pas à arriver au milieu de votre petite réunion de famille. »

Rumple leva les yeux au ciel. Le tact ne faisait définitivement pas parties des qualités d'Emma.

« Et bien, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? soupira-t-il.

\- Vous êtes de loin le plus réaliste de nous tous. Et vous doutez de moi, à juste titre. Défier Hadès et les règles de ce monde… c'est juste de la folie et vous le savez. Tous comme vous savez qu'il y'a de grandes chances que je n'y parvienne pas.

\- Où voulez vous en venir Miss Swan ? s'impatienta le ténébreux.

\- Si je ne parviens pas à récupérer Killian… Laisser moi ici. Partez avec ma famille et prenez leur leurs souvenirs de moi. »

* * *

 **Ça va, pas trop envie de me taper jusque là...? Bon je sais pas trop quand sortira le prochain chapitre, mais je vais essayer de pas prendre trop de temps ^.^Merci à ma super bêta lectrice si tu passes par là '-' Sinon, reviews ? :3**


	4. chapitre 3

**Heyyy !**

 **Je reviens ENFIN avec la suite :3 (après genre 4 mois d'absence... NO COMMENT)**

 **Bon le chapitre est terriblement court, mais j'ai déjà la suite en tête et je trouvais que ça donnait mieux si je faisais un plus gros chapitre après x) On se retrouve à la fin ;D**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Après avoir demandé à Robin de rester avec Henry, Regina s'était dirigée vers ce qui semblait être son bureau. Les similitudes avec Storybrooke -ville qu'elle avait créée- la troublaient. Comment ce lieu pouvait-il autant lui ressembler et être aussi différent à la fois ? Lorsque Regina arriva devant l'office, elle se demanda ce qu'elle y trouverait. Mary-Margaret lui avait dit que l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec David, dans ce monde, était inhabité et que le lieu semblait les attendre. Était-ce pareil pour le bureau du maire ? Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, Regina eut un mouvement de recul, craignant ce qui l'attendait. Néanmoins, elle n'en tint pas compte et entra dans l'office. Jusque là, rien ne différenciait de l'office de Storybrooke. Ce n'est qu'en montant les marches qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était bien trop familier. Ce n'est qu'une fois en haut qu'elle comprit.

« Mère, t-tu es ici… », commença Regina hésitante, se demandant comment cela pouvait être possible.

Cora ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et enlaça sa fille, chose qu'elle avait trop peu faite jusqu'ici.

« Nous n'avons que très peu de temps. Il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement et face ce que je te dis, compris ? »

Encore un peu déstabilisée Regina acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Hadès sait que vous êtes là et il n'aime pas avoir des _étrangers_ dans son monde. Il va s'en prendre à Emma ainsi qu'à toi et les autres. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit avant de mourir ?

\- Que je t'aurai suffit, répondit l'ancienne Evil Queen », la voix tremblante.

La reine de cœur pris le visage de sa fille entre ses mains et continua :

« C'est vrai, tu m'aurais suffit. Alors je t'en supplie, prends ton fils, prends ton voleur et quitter cet endroit avant qu'il soit trop tard.

\- Non, mère je… je ne peux pas laisser mes amis, ma famille ici !

\- Je sais que tu crois faire bien, mais ta famille comme tu dis, te mènera à ta perte. Si tu crois qu'Emma a l'intention de repartir avec vous c'est que tu as décidemment perdu la raison. Au fond, elle sait qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle puisse sauver son pirate, et je pense que tu le sais aussi. Mais tu veux quand même rester et risquer que ton fils te perde toi aussi, sa mère ? Regina je t'en supplie, laisse moi être ta mère encore une fois et écoute moi : enfuis-toi de cet endroit. » À peine son dernier mot prononcé, Cora disparut dans une nuage violet, laissant Regina seule dans l'office, déstabilisée par les mots de sa mère. Emma avait-elle vraiment l'intention de rester ici, en enfer ? Tout ça dans le but d'être avec Killian. La sauveuse serait-elle vraiment prête à abandonner sa famille qu'elle a mis tant de temps à

trouver ? Non, Regina ne pouvait pas le croire.

Elle décida d'aller retrouver Robin et Henry et de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe au cimetière. Si elle voulait avoir des réponses concernant les intentions d'Emma en venant ici, il allait falloir qu'elle ait une discussion avec cette dernière.

Après avoir parlé avec Rumple, Emma s'était rendue sur la grande place de Storybrooke

-enfin version Underworld-. Elle était sensée retrouver sa famille dans quelques minutes, mais elle n'était pas prête. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle c'était laissée convaincre d'amener ses parents et son fils ici. Sauveuse ? Tu parles. L'amour mélangé à la tristesse faisait vraiment faire des choses folles, particulièrement quand on s'appelle Emma Swan. Lorsqu'elle était triste sa famille la suivait en Enfer, tandis que d'autres jettent une malédiction sur un peuple entier. Tu parles d'une famille… Néanmoins, Emma devait se reprendre. Ce n'était pas en ruminant dans son coin qu'elle sauverait Killian, s'il y avait une chance de le sauver. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et la sauveuse était toujours au même endroit, incapable d'affronter le regard de sa famille. Elle se sentait tellement coupable, pour tout. Est-ce qu'un jour ils pourraient vivre une vie _normale_ ? Dans ce genre de moment, Emma se rappelait pourquoi, avant ses 28 ans, elle préférait vivre seule. Mais sa famille, et surtout Regina, la connaissait trop bien. Ils avaient ressenti la culpabilité d'Emma au moment où ils avaient mis les pieds dans ce lieu maudit. Ils savaient qu'elle ne viendrait pas au cimetière, comme ils l'avaient pourtant prévu. C'est pourquoi ils arrivaient en ce moment en face d'elle. Instinctivement, son père la prit dans ses bras. Emma ne s'était jamais senti aussi en sécurité que dans les bras de David –enfin excepté dans ceux de Killian-. Lorsqu'elle mit fin à leur étreinte, son père lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Comme souvent, ce fut Regina qui prit la parole ne première.

« J'ai reçu une visite de Cora. »

Sous les yeux interrogateurs de tous, elle rajouta :

« Elle m'attendait à l'office. Hadès sait que nous sommes ici et il sait pourquoi. Mais elle peut nous trouver un moyen de repartir à Storybrooke. Bien sûr je…

\- Tu devrais le prendre, interrompit Emma, Vous devriez tous le prendre.

\- Emma, on ne part pas sans toi ! s'indigna sa mère.

\- Vous en avez bien assez fait.

\- Emma, ta mère a raison. »

La Sauveuse s'approcha de Regina et lui murmura :

« Pense à Henry, à tous les dangers qu'il court ici.

\- Henry est en sécurité avec nous, Emma, déclara Regina.

\- Nous restons avec toi, fin de la discussion. », clôtura Snow.

Énervée que sa famille ne l'écoutait pas, Emma s'éloigna du groupe.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement rentrer à Storybrooke ? Les choses seraient tellement plus simples pour elle. Comme en écho à ses pensées, elle entendit une voix au loin l'appeler.

 _Non, ça ne pouvait pas…._

Elle leva la tête et chercha d'où venait cette voix si familière. Elle ne semblait pas être la seule à l'avoir entendu car Regina se retourna immédiatement vers elle, comme pour chercher son approbation concernant le détenteur de cette voix. Emma se mit alors à courir en direction de ce son, suivi de près par sa famille. La voix se fit de plus en plus distincte. Aucun doute, c'était la sienne. La Sauveuse accéléra et finit par voir un bâtiment en feu. Le même bâtiment qui avait pris feu lorsqu'elle cherchait à gagner sa place de Shérif, aidée par Gold. Sans hésiter, elle s'engouffra dans les flammes. Une fois Emma passée, le feu sembla s'attiser et c'est la qu'ils comprirent. Killian n'avait jamais été là. Ce n'était qu'un piège de plus. Maintenant, ils le savaient. Mais Emma, elle, y croyait. Elle était tellement désespérée de retrouver Killian qu'elle y avait cru.

* * *

 **Bon, pas de Killian pour ce chapitre... Me rattraperait, promis :3 Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais sortir la suite parce qu'à partir de lundi je suis en Examens pendant deux semaines (Ouais joie ultime '-') Sinon, review ? :3**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Ohayooo !**

 **Et voilà, le chapitre 4 ^-^ J'avoue que je pensais qu'il serait plus long... Mais finalement la scène que je me suis imaginée est plutôt courte xD Je vous revoie à la fin pour parler du chapitre et vous donnez quelques informations...**

 **j'oublie souvent de le dire mais tous les personnages appartiennent à E &A ^-^**

* * *

Chapitre 4

La fumée commençait à envahir ses poumons. Sa vision devenait trouble et elle peinait à respirer. Mais Emma n'en avait que faire. La seule chose qui comptait à cet instant était de trouver Killian. Les flammes léchaient les poutres qui menaçaient de s'effondrer comme une bonne partie du bâtiment. Une larme perla au coin de son oeil lorsqu'elle vit le blouson de son pirate sur le sol. Elle se précipita à travers les flammes et souleva le vêtement, espérant y trouver un indice, une preuve que Killian avait été là. Mais la vérité qu'elle tentait de se cacher à elle même la frappa. Le pirate n'avait jamais été là. Les supplications provenaient d'un sortilège d'Hadès. Elle était à bout de force. La Sauveuse ne supportait plus ces faux espoirs. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il à lui enlever Killian ? Depuis sa naissance, la vie n'avait cessé de la torturer, de lui faire croire au bonheur avant de lui l'arracher cruellement. Lorsqu'elle essayait d'être heureuse et de mettre de côté son rôle de Sauveuse, quelqu'un payait à sa place. Emma devait se rendre à l'évidence, les fins heureuses ne pouvaient exister qu'à son détriment. À force d'inhaler les fumées émanant du feu, Emma perdit peu à peu conscience, serrant le blouson de Killian contre elle. Avant de sombrer elle vit une forme humaine s'approcher d'elle. Cette dernière la souleva et ensemble ils disparurent dans les flammes.

Emma avait l'impression que ça tête allait exploser. Chaque murmure résonnait et s'amplifiait à tel point qu'elle regrettait de s'être réveiller. Sa gorge était en feu et elle dut se retenir de tousser de nombreuses fois. Lorsque ses yeux verts injectés de sang s'acclimatèrent à la luminosité, elle détailla la pièce où elle se trouvait. Son cœur manqua un battement. Sa première intuition en arrivant dans l'Underworld avait été d'inspecter le Jolly Roger, mais elle n'en avait trouvé aucune trace au port. Et pourtant elle se retrouvait dans la cabine de Killian -qu'elle ne connaissait trop bien par ses longues nuits passées dans ce simple lit en compagnie de son pirate-. Ce souvenir lui vola une larme. Aura-t-elle un jour la chance de revivre ces instants ? Mais bien vite la Sauveuse se reprit. Quelqu'un l'avait sauvée des flammes et amenée ici sur le bateau, la maison, de Hook. Comme en écho à ses pensées, une silhouette s'approcha, mais tout en restant à l'abri dans l'ombre.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? », interrogea l'inconnu en montrant la bague de Killian.

 _Cette voix, cet accent…_

Les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'assembler.

« Tu sais où, répondit Emma d'une voix cinglante.

\- Je vais reformuler ma question : Comment cette bague est-elle entrée en ta possession ? Je te jure que si tu as fait du mal à Killian d'une manière ou d'une autre… »

Le prénom de son pirate suffit à la faire réagir.

« Tu connais Killian ?

\- Si je le connais ? C'est mon petit, il se reprit, jeune, frère. »

Killian était toujours enchainé dans sa prison de fortune. Depuis qu'il avait parlé de rendre visite à Emma, Hadès n'avait pas daigné se montrer. Le pirate avait tenté de se libérer de ses liens. Il devait protéger Emma, coûte que coûte. Mais il s'était vite rendu à l'évidence : il ne sortirait pas de cet endroit, du moins pas seul. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il sentait qu'Emma était en danger

 _Après tout, quand on aime, on sait._

Mais être là, impuissant, c'était la pire torture qu'on pouvait lui infliger. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler à Emma. Lui dire de passer à autre chose, de repartir pendant qu'elle le pouvait. Hook savait qu'Hadès n'avait pas de pitié, il avait lui-même fait les frais de la fureur du dieu. Il allait devoir faire confiance à Emma. Comme elle lui l'avait dit : la seule personne qui la sauvait, c'était elle. Enfin, il ne mentionnerait pas la fois où Emma s'était retrouvée prisonnière d'un mur de glace. À cette pensée, une larme coula sur sa joue. La peur qui l'avait envahie en sachant Emma prisonnière et inconsciente, presque mourante, avait été l'un des pires moments de sa vie. Enfin avant qu'Emma devienne la Ténébreuse. Il avait cru la perdre à jamais, ce qui finalement était arrivé en un sens. Il tenta une dernière fois de se défaire de ses chaines. Tout ce qu'il obtenu fut une douleur atroce au niveau des poignets. La douleur se propagea dans tout son corps et il se mit à convulser. Il reprit finalement ses esprits et découvrit le dieu des enfers en face de lui qui le dévisageait d'un air amusé.

« Tu pensais vraiment que cela fonctionnerait ? Tu dois vraiment être désespéré.

\- Où est Emma ? cracha le pirate.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta princesse va bien, du moins pour l'instant. Elle est seulement… endormie, expliqua Hadès savourant la souffrance de Killian.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ?! hurla Killian.

\- Moi ? Mais rien. A vrai dire, c'est à cause de toi. »

Lisant l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Hook, Hadès continua :

« Elle a entendu ta voix appeler au secours et elle s'est malheureusement précipitée dans une maison en feu, pensant te retrouver. Les flammes ont peu à peu envahi ses poumons, si bien qu'elle s'est retrouvée inconsciente. Bien sûr, je ne dirais pas que je n'y suis pour rien, au contraire. Mais sans toi, elle irait bien. »

Killian ne savait pas quoi répondre. Même si le piège venait d'Hadès, il était effectivement la raison pour laquelle elle avait plongé inconsciemment dedans. Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement passer à autre chose, être heureuse sans lui ? Une part de lui s'en voulait terriblement. Mais il devait admettre qu'il avait envie de revoir Emma, de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans ses bras… Mais pas si c'était au péril de sa vie à elle.

Personne n'avait osé prononcer un mot depuis la disparition d'Emma dans les flammes. D'un accord muet, ils s'étaient rendus dans l'appartement de Snow et David. Ce dernier était terriblement pale et on pouvait voir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux bleus. Il se sentait coupable, tellement coupable. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver sa fille de la noirceur. Pire, il ne l'avait même pas cru capable de s'en débarrasser seule ou même penser qu'elle avait céder au pouvoir de la dague pour de _bonnes_ raisons. Il n'avait pas non plus tenté de sauver sa famille une fois la marque des ténébreux inscrites sur leur poignet. Il avait laissé Emma les sauver, au détriment du véritable amour de sa fille. Même réconforter Emma de la perte de se dernier il n'avait pas su le faire. Il était son père, et les pères doivent savoir se genre de choses. Il en venait à se demander si il méritait se titre. Après tout, il avait abandonné Emma alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver dans se monde. Il l'avait laissé grandir, sans lui. Il l'avait laissé 28 ans sans père. Alors comment pouvait-il prétendre en être un ? David était perdu, perdu et blessé. Snow l'avait bien vu, mais que pouvait-elle dire pour apaiser son mari. Tout était vrai. Ils savaient qu'au fond d'elle, Emma se sentait toujours orpheline, incomprise et en colère contre eux. La seule personne avec qui elle s'était toujours sentie aimée, comprise et en sécurité, c'était Killian. Avec lui, elle n'était plus une orpheline, mais une battante, une véritable Sauveuse, capable d'affronter tout danger menaçant ce qu'elle aimait. Dire que les parents de l'ancienne Ténébreuse avaient mis du temps à accepter le pirate comme membre de leur famille. Désormais il voyait en Killian un soutien pour Emma, un protecteur, et même un père pour Henry. David se devait de ramener le pirate à sa fille. Cela serait sa manière de se rattraper pour ses erreurs.

* * *

 **Un chapitre plutôt court, est l'un des derniers dans l'underworld :3 Pardon pour l'attente, mais à force de voir tout les fans douter de Captain Swan (comme si après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, ils allaient se séparer...) je perds peu à peu ma motivation pour les fanfics captain swan ;-; Les prochains chapitres seront sûrement de la même longueur que celui-ci ^^ Je ne peux pas encore vous dire combien de chapitre contiendra cette fic, j'hésite encore sur la fin du coup xD**

 **Sinon un review me ferait beaucoup plaisir ! ;D**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hey !**

 **Je reviens enfin avec la chapitre 5... J'ai eu peu de temps car j'ai repris les cours ^-^ Ce chapitre n'est pas très long car j'écris en parallèle une FF Colifer (Fanfiction que vous n'aurez momentanément pas le droit à cause de l'auteure Mylene0 qui m'a renié xD donc n'hésitez pas à aller lire sa fanfic "Give me Home", laissez un review pour ces super chapitres et ensuite vous plaindre xD aller je vous retrouve en bas)**

* * *

Chapitre 5

« Je-jeune frère ? »

Emma mit quelques secondes pour assimiler cette information. Elle se tenait devant le frère de Killian. Ce même frère dont il lui parlait si souvent. Son héro.

« Tu es Liam, finit-elle par déclarer.

\- Exact. Maintenant tu pourrais me dire où as-tu eu ça ? dit il en indiquant la bague d'Hook.

\- Il me l'a donnée. Pour me protéger.

\- Te protéger ? il se mit à ricaner d'un air mauvais, Et si tu me disais plutôt la vérité ? »

D'un geste expert, il dégaina une épée qu'il avait dissimulée dans son dos.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es qu'une simple visiteuse dans ce monde. Mais il se pourrait que tu deviennes une habitante à part entière. »

Emma n'avait même plus la force de riposter. Elle en avait marre. Marre que le sort s'acharne sans cesse contre elle. Elle s'avança à tel point que l'épée était désormais au niveau de sa gorge.

« Vas-y. Mets fin à ma misérable existence, face à l'incompréhension qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Liam elle continua, Si tu savais comme j'aimerais qu'on me libère de se fardeau. Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici seulement en temps que « visiteuse » ? Je suis venue chercher quelqu'un : Killian. Mais l'univers entier semble être contre moi ! Alors, vas-y, tue-moi. »

En parlant, elle s'était rapprochée de l'arme de Liam, lui intimant de lui trancher la gorge.

« Tu es… amoureuse de mon frère ? dit-il incrédule.

\- Désespérément amoureuse. Au point de trainer ma famille entière dans ce lieu maudit pour le ramener à mes côtés.

\- Et lui pour toi ?

\- Il a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la mienne. »

Le souvenir de son sacrifice lui tira quelques larmes qu'elle essuya rapidement. Le frère de Killian abaissa finalement son épée, profondément toucher par la détresse d'Emma. Même si elle avait confirmé ce que Liam avait pensé en voyant la bague de Killian autour du cou de la Sauveuse –confirmé que son frère n'était plus-, il était heureux. Son frère avait finalement trouvé une raison de vivre, et de mourir. Il était reconnaissant envers cette Emma. Elle avait fait de son frère un héro. Après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, Liam se décida à donner quelques explications à Emma pour sa réaction.

« J'ai cru que tu l'avais tué. Killian ne se serait jamais séparé de cette bague, de ma bague, rajouta-il. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. L'ancienne ténébreuse ne savait pas comment se comporter en la présence de Liam. La voyant toujours interdite, il continua :

« À moins qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un qu'il aimait assez pour lui l'offrir. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Imaginer qu'on puisse blesser mon frère…

\- Je comprends, le coupa Emma.

\- Et si on reprenait depuis le début ? »

Il attendit son approbation qu'elle lui donna d'un hochement de tête. Liam lui tendit sa main.

« Liam Jones

\- Emma Swan, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Et bien, il semblerait que l'on ait beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sourit. Elle lui expliqua son plan pour ramener Killian dans monde « normal ». Malgré ses réticences, il n'en dit rien. Si l'amour qu'Emma et son frère partageaient était effectivement le véritable amour, ils devaient tenter le tout pour le tout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui faisait confiance. Elle voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Killian et Liam l'avait compris. Il se sentait soudainement responsable d'Emma. Il voulait la protéger comme il avait toujours protégé son frère. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il avait simplement accepté cette magnifique comme membre de sa maigre famille.

Emma elle était apaisée. Elle retrouvait chez Liam se je ne sais quoi qui la calmait. Et cette fois, elle avait un allié de taille qui ne reculerait devant rien pour sauver Hook. Emma questionna Liam sur ce monde. Plus elle en apprendrait, plus elle aurait de chance de s'en sortir face au dieu des enfers.

« Tu veux dire que personne n'a jamais essayé de l'affronter ? s'indigna la blonde.

\- Contenu des circonstances, peux-tu vraiment les blâmer pour ça ?

\- Et bien, c'est juste qu'ils n'ont plus grand chose à perdre. Sans vouloir t'offenser vous êtes _déjà_ mort. Qu'est-ce que vous risquez ?

\- Je vais t'expliquer brièvement le concept de ce lieu. Tout d'abord tu dois comprendre pourquoi nous sommes ici. Si tu veux quitter l'Underworld tu dois régler une sorte d'affaire qui te retient ici. Une sorte de regret d'une chose que tu n'as pas pu accomplir de ton vivant. Mais je te laisse imaginer qu'Hadès n'a pas spécialement envie de nous aider à trouver ce que c'est.

\- Parce que vous l'ignorer…?

\- Tu meurs avec des regrets Emma et tu n'es pas toujours capable de savoir lesquels te retiennent ici. »

Elle fit mine d'acquiescer et il reprit :

« Donc, une fois que tu as accomplis ta « tâche » tu es jugé par le feu. Si les flammes ouvrent un passage, c'est que tu as fini ce que tu avais à faire et que tu accèdes à une sorte de paradis. Dans le cas contraire tu es englouti par les flammes et ton âme va dans les abysses de ce lieu ou tu purges ta peine à jamais.

\- Et s'opposer à Hadès est un acte tel que vous êtes directement envoyé là-bas ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Non Emma, soupira-t-il, il y a une autre option : La rivière des âmes perdues. Si tu touches ces eaux, tu es destiné à errer sans but pour l'éternité.

\- C'est pour ça que personne ne fait rien.

\- Mais c'est que tu comprends vite en plus ! », ironisa Liam.

Elle fit semblant d'être indignée, mais cet humour douteux des Jones lui faisait du bien.

Liam demanda encore une fois à Emma si elle voulait toujours s'engager sur cette voix, car il savait que son jeune frère ne voudrait pas qu'elle risque sa vie. Ils quittèrent ensemble le Jolly Roger. Elle se promit que bientôt elle y retournerait, mais cette fois avec son pirate.

« On aurait du la retenir ! s'exclama David.

\- On a essayé ! Mais tu connais Emma, elle fonce toujours tête la première et elle réfléchit après, répliqua Regina, plus comme un reproche qu'une simple constatation.

\- On aurait du la retenir de venir ici en premier lieu. »

Sans laisser le temps aux autres de répliquer, il monta à l'étage qu'Emma utilisait autre fois comme chambre. Sans sa fille, sa famille entière s'effondrait. Elle était celle qui les unissait. Snow le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient simplement. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de son mari et à cet instant, ils comprirent la souffrance d'Emma. Celle d'être séparée de la personne pour qui on sacrifierait sa vie. Ils entendirent soudain la porte de leur appartement s'ouvrir dans un claquement violent. Alarmés par les vociférations de Regina, ils descendirent pour se retrouver finalement face à Gold.

« Il est temps pour nous de partir, déclara simplement le Ténébreux.

\- Rumplestiltskin, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais il est temps de te faire parler, rétorqua Regina, une boule de feu à la main.

\- Il se passe que Miss Swan est hors course et que mon engagement était avec elle. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus je n'ai aucune raison de rester.

\- _Son of a b… »,_ commença la mairesse avant de se reprendre.

Sous le choc, Henry ne réagit pas.

Sa mère ne pouvait quand même pas être perdue à jamais !

David poursuivit incrédule :

« Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'Emma a péri dans les flammes ?

\- Si elle n'y a pas péri, elle finira bien par succomber dans un autre piège d'Hadès. Et être enfermé ici ne va pas aider Emma. La seule chose qui pourrait un tant soit peu l'aider c'est de vous savoir en sécurité à Storybrooke.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce qui peu bien aider Emma ? demanda Robin, suspicieux.

\- Et bien… il est vrai que la sécurité de la Sauveuse m'importe peu, mais je suis un homme de parole et je compte bien la tenir.

\- Quel accord as-tu passé avec Emma ? cracha avec haine Snow qui ne connaissait que trop bien les méthodes du Ténébreux.

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu. »

Ils furent soudainement tous enveloppé dans un nuage violet et disparurent de ce lieu maudit une fois pour toute, laissant désormais Emma seule face au dieu des Enfers.

* * *

 **Alors, review ? :D  
**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Heya ! J'arrive enfin avec un nouveau chapitre x)**

 **J'aimerais remercier Jayamisia pour ces reviews régulières (je te le dis pas assez, donc encore merci) !**

 **Sans toi je n'aurais pas autant de motivation je pense :D**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira :3 On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Emma et Liam discutèrent encore plusieurs heures, cherchant comment trouver Killian et comment le sauver de l'emprise d'Hadès. En accord commun, ils avaient décidés qu'ils utiliseraient un sort de localisation sur la bague de Killian. Comme Emma l'avait constaté la magie existait bel et bien dans ce monde. Néanmoins, Liam savait que dans l'Underworld rien n'échappait à Hadès, surtout pas la magie et encore moins la magie blanche. Et ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé comment résoudre ce problème. Le frère de Killian ne voulait pas risquer de mettre Emma en danger, sachant ce qu'elle représentait pour son cadet.

« De toute façon, Hadès sait que je suis là. À quoi bon caché ma magie, soupira Emma.

\- Encore une brillante idée pour te faire tuer. Hadès retient Killian pour que tu viennes et te piéger

\- Justement, je le sais ! Utilisons ça à notre avantage.

\- À notre avantage ? répéta l'ancien marin.

\- Oui, je foncerais tête baissée dans le piège, mais je sais que c'est un piège, donc je serais sur mes gardes.

\- Parfois tu réfléchis _sérieusement_ avant d'agir ? »

La Sauveuse ne répondit pas et se leva, décidée à ne plus rester assise à attendre une idée génialissime. Elle prit la bague de Killian entre ses doigts et jeta finalement le sortilège qui la mènera à son propriétaire. Rapidement, cette dernière s'anima et Emma se mit à sa poursuite. Malgré ses réticences à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, Liam la suivit. Il n'aimait pas être autant à découvert, sans réel plan. Au fond, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver. Killian aurait sûrement approuvé ce plan (s'il n'avait pas mis en danger sa Sauveuse). Son frère aimait ça, cette adrénaline, y aller à l'instinct. Liam comprenait pourquoi Killian était tombé amoureux d'Emma : elle était comme lui.

Ils continuèrent à traverser la ville, suivant la bague de près, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la bibliothèque. Emma se tourna vers Liam, cherchant son approbation pour ouvrir la porte. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et, ensemble, ils poussèrent la porte de l'enceinte. La pièce ne ressemblait en rien à celle du véritable Storybrooke. Les étagères où reposaient normalement les livres étaient remplacées par des tableaux représentant l'enfer dans la mythologie grecque. L'endroit glaça le sang d'Emma mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. La bague de Killian était sur le sol, devant l'ascenseur –la copie de celui qu'elle avait utilisé pour aller combattre le dragon, dragon qui s'avérait être Maléfique-. L'objet vibrait comme s'il n'avait pas fini sa trajectoire ce qui renforça l'idée que Killian soit là en bas. Mais Emma savait comme cet ascenseur fonctionnait, quelqu'un devait l'actionner depuis l'extérieur. Elle l'expliqua au frère de Killian qui insista pour être celui qui descendrait, mais face à la détresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'Emma, il céda.

« Si je prends trop long ou que tu as un mauvais pressentiment, ne m'attend pas.

\- Je n'y songeais même pas. », plaisanta-t-il pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Elle lui adressa un maigre sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte du monte-charge. Il lui adressa un « bonne chance » silencieux et actionna la descente de l'appareil métallique.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Emma commença à se demander si Liam n'avait pas raison, si tout n'était pas prévu et que l'ascenseur, peut être même la bague en elle même, était un piège et que Killian n'était pas là. Elle arriva finalement au sous-sol. La Sauveuse distingua une faible lumière et chercha à trouver d'où elle venait. L'air frais la fit frémir et elle regretta de ne pas avoir emporté sa veste en cuir rouge. Elle appela le prénom de Killian mais seul son écho et le bruit de ses propres pas lui répondirent. Emma continua néanmoins d'avancer. Hook était là, elle le sentait. La lumière devint plus intense à chaque pas. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Il était retenu par des chaines. Sa chemise était déchirée, laissant apercevoir plusieurs entailles béantes. Son visage était tuméfié et sa lèvre inférieure était recouverte de sang séché. Mais malgré ce chaos, elle sourit. Elle l'avait retrouvé. À cet instant, plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, murmurant son prénom. Lorsqu'il la vit, il crut halluciner. Elle ne pouvait pas être là devant lui.

« Swan ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit, ne trouvant pas la force de parler. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux et son champ de vision devint flou. Il aurait voulu sécher ses larmes, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, mais la réalité le rattrapa.

« Tu n'aurais pas du venir Emma. Je t'avais dit de me laisser partir.

\- Je n'écoute jamais, dit-elle à demi-mot.

\- T'es pas possible.

\- Et tu m'aimes pour ça. », déclara-t-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Prudemment, elle s'avança et utilisa sa magie afin de savoir si, en dehors des chaines, quelque chose retenait Killian. Comme elle s'en doutait, un champ magique l'entourait, mais rien d'insurmontable pour Emma Swan, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa. L'ancienne ténébreuse leva ses mains et se concentra pour défaire le sort. Lorsqu'elle pensait l'avoir enfin détruit, elle fut projetée contre l'un des murs du donjon. Killian cria après Emma, impuissant. Il la voyait allongée sur le côté, ses cheveux blonds retombant devant son visage. Hook l'appela encore et encore, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il hurla de rage, tirant sur ses liens qui l'empêchaient de rejoindre Emma. Un rire sinistre s'éleva.

« J'avoue que je m'attendais à un peu plus de bon sens venant de la fameuse Sauveuse.

\- Hadès, cracha Killian, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Moi ? Mais rien ! C'est ta précieuse Emma qui a été assez stupide pour penser que sa magie suffirait contre moi. »

Killian vociféra contre le maître des enfers. D'un simple geste de la main, Hadès fit disparaître les chaines du pirate, mais l'immobilisa momentanément avec sa magie.

« Tu peux retourner dans le monde des vivants, déclara simplement Hadès, comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Tu crois que tu es en position de rire ? hurla Killian.

\- Rire ? Mais je suis très sérieux, tu es libre.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? C'est logique non ? Je veux te voir souffrir. Je veux te voir te demander si ta Emma va se réveiller. Je veux te voir t'en vouloir jusqu'à me supplier t'abréger tes souffrances et les siennes. Profite du temps qu'il te reste à passer avec elle. »

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumé bleu, laissant enfin Killian libre de ses mouvements. Il se précipita vers Emma, toujours inconsciente. Il s'assit et la pris dans ses bras. Chaque mouvement lui faisait atrocement souffrir mais comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait en voyant Emma comme ça, ce n'était rien. Il caressa ses cheveux blonds, lui suppliant de le pardonner, sanglotant. Il s'en voulait, terriblement. Sans lui, rien de ça ne serait arrivé. Il se leva, Emma dans ses bras. S'il pouvait vraiment quitter cet endroit comme l'avait dit Hadès, il le ferait, mais seulement pour ramener Emma à sa famille. Il l'avait assez blessé comme ça. Il ne méritait pas la Sauveuse, il l'avait su dès le jour de leur rencontre. Mais il n'avait pas pu se la sortir de la tête. Il l'avait voulu, désespérément voulue. Mais il aurait du savoir qu'il la détruirait, qu'il serait sa perte, comme il l'avait été pour Milah. Mais égoïste qu'il était, Killian n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'être avec Emma. Et voilà où ça l'avait menée. Sa décision était prise, il ramènerait Emma, puis disparaitrait à jamais de sa vie. (Pour autant qu'Hadès ait dit la vérité et qu'il puisse réellement retourner dans le monde normal, ce dont il doutait.).

Serrant Emma contre lui, il s'avança vers ce qui semblait être la sortie de cet enfer. Il commença à reconnaître l'endroit et s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. Il était dans l'antre où Regina l'avait utilisé comme appât contre Maléfique. En s'approchant de la porte de l'élévateur, il vit le cercueil de Snow. Mais contrairement à la version Storybrooke, celui-ci semblait intact. Il s'approcha de ce dernier. Killian aperçut son regard dans le reflet du verre. Les marques de tortures infligées par Hadès à son visage étaient toujours présentes. Cet homme lui avait tout pris et il voulait lui faire payer. Il se pencha un peu plus au dessus du tombeau de verre puis recula soudainement. Il avait vu le visage d'Emma. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se repencher pour voir le contenu de la boite mortuaire, mais elle était vide. Hook serra le corps inerte d'Emma plus fort contre son torse. Il devait l'emmener loin d'ici. Il atteint finalement l'ascenseur et ce dernier remonta une fois son hôte entré. Killian s'autorisa à regarder sa princesse. Ses joues étaient creusées, preuve qu'elle n'avait que très peu mangé ses derniers temps. Il caressa doucement sa joue de sa main valide. La blancheur de la peau de la Sauveuse contrastait avec celle du pirate, rougie par le sang séché et bleutée par les ecchymoses qui recouvrait désormais la majeure partie de son corps. L'ascenseur s'arrêta, ayant atteint sa destination. Killian releva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Liam, lâcha-t-il choqué.

\- Killian. », murmura son frère.

Mais la joie qui s'affichait sur le visage de Liam disparu lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Emma.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Hadès, cracha Killian, Ce bâtard l'a piégée.

\- J'aurai du le savoir… Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser descendre seule. », s'apitoya Liam.

Killian ne répondit pas. Bien sûr que son frère n'aurait pas dû la laisser descendre. Il aurait dû la convaincre d'abandonner l'idée de le sauver. Mais au fond, il savait que ça n'aurait pas arrêté Emma. Tout comme il savait que l'ascenseur pouvait être activé par magie et qu'Emma n'avait donc pas voulu mettre en danger Liam en le laissant descendre avec elle, bien qu'il soit déjà mort. C'était Emma. Elle ne laissait pas les autres prendre des risques pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? questionna Liam.

\- Je vais la ramener à ses parents.

\- La ramener ? Killian tu ne peux pas… commença l'ancien marin.

\- Hadès. Ma punition c'est de retourner dans le monde normal en sachant qu'Emma est ainsi par ma faute. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien et se dirigèrent vers la barque amenant les nouvelles âmes dans l'Underworld, bien que cette fois les âmes quittaient ce lieu.

Liam posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère en signe de réconfort.

« Tu la réveilleras Killian. Ce que vous partagez, c'est bien plus que du simple amour. Je sais que tu ne penses pas la mériter, qu'elle souffre par ta faute. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler. Tu as apporté la lumière dans sa vie, au même titre que son fils Henry. Tu étais sa pièce manquante. Elle a risqué sa vie et celle de sa famille pour toi Killian.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé qu'elle le fasse, répliqua-t-il.

\- T'as la tête dure _mate._ Si elle a fait tout ça, c'est parce que vivre sans toi était trop dur. »

Killian resta interdit. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Au final, l'égoïste, c'était lui. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il n'a pas pensé à quel point Emma pouvait souffrir de son absence, de sa mort. Il laissa couler ses larmes. Tant pis s'il craquait devant son frère, c'était trop. Liam se rapprocha de son frère et le força à relever la tête.

« Sois fier d'elle Killian, et de toi. Moi, je le suis. Il est temps que tu retournes chez toi, là où tu appartiens. Emma va se réveiller, n'en doute pas. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faut. »

Le frère de Killian se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Emma.

Avant que Killian ne monte sur l'embarcation, Liam lui tendit une bague.

« Liam, c'est celle de…

\- Mère ? Oui. Maintenant c'est la tienne.

\- Tu es sûr ? C'est la seule chose qui nous reste d'elle. »

Il acquiesça.

« Je suis sûre que tu lui trouveras une meilleure utilisation que moi, dit-il en regardant Emma, Maintenant pars, avant qu'Hadès change d'avis. »

Killian plaça Emma dans la barque puis se retourna vers son frère qu'il prit dans ses bras.

Cette fois, il eut la chance de lui dire adieu.

* * *

 **Pas trop envie de me tuer, ça va ? XD alors vous pensez qu'ils vont s'en sortir nos deux loulous ? :3 Une review pour m'encourager ?  
**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hey voilà enfin le chapitre 7 (bon on dira rien sur le fait que ça fait une année que je suis sur cette fic et que je mets 4 mois à sortir un chapitre de 2000 mots xD) J'espère que vous n'abandonnez pas pour autant cette fic ! ;D**

 **Bon je trouve que j'ai été encore assez soft avec nos loulous pour ce chapitre... Enfin je vous laisse en jugez ^-^On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Killian reconnut rapidement le lac. C'était là qu'il était mort. C'était là qu'Emma l'avait perdu.

La barque atteint finalement la rive. Délicatement, il prit sa Sauveuse dans ses bras. Tous lui semblaient bizarres. Il avait l'impression d'être resté des années dans l'Underworld alors qu'il n'y avait passé que quelques jours. Killian se rendit directement chez les parents d'Emma. Ils craignaient leur réaction.

Le blâmerait-il ? Serait-il heureux de le voir parmi eux ?

Il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Il toqua à la porte de l'appartement et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Les quelques secondes que mirent Snow à venir lui ouvrir, lui parut comme une éternité. La surprise qui se lisait sur le visage de la mère d'Emma fut vite remplacée par l'effroi. Ses jambes lâchèrent ne supportant plus son poids et elle fondit en larmes, pensant que sa fille avait rendu son dernier souffle. Elle poussa un cri déchirant qui alerta David.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il… »

Il perdit ses mots lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Killian, puis sur le corps inerte de sa fille. Son premier reflexe fut de frapper le pirate, de toute ses forces. Il déversait sa tristesse et sa colère à travers les coups qu'il infligeait à Killian. Snow implora son mari d'arrêter de frapper Killian, qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais ce dernier se laissait faire, protégeant Emma du mieux qu'il pouvait de la colère de son père. Après tout, il méritait non ? À cause de lui, Snow et David avaient perds leur fille. Si Killian n'avait pas été là, si il n'avait pas gagné son cœur, elle serait toujours parmi eux. Enfin, Emma n'était pas morte. Mais elle était plongée dans un sommeil profond du quelle elle ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Les poings de David se firent moins violent et il finit par éclater en sanglots. Mary-Margaret qui avait commencé à reprendre ses esprits demanda finalement ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'Underworld.

Killian lui adressa un regard triste. Il ne voulait pas leur expliquer les épreuves par lesquels Emma avait dû passer. Il ne voulait pas non plus leur expliquer pourquoi Hadès l'avait laissé revenir dans le monde des vivants. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : se rendre sur le Jolly Roger et noyer son chagrin dans la boisson. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il ignora la question de Snow.

« Il nous faut Regina. », furent les seuls mots qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

Snow acquiesça et intima Killian d'entrer dans l'appartement. Hook monta instinctivement dans la chambre à l'étage, celle qu'occupait Emma, et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa le visage, désormais si pâle. David monta lui aussi et tendit un gant de glace à Killian afin qu'il puisse apaiser la douleur causée par les coups de Charming. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi sans rien dire jusqu'à l'arrivée de Regina.

« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'avoir fait… »

Comme tous avant elle, Regina fut stupéfaite en voyant le pirate parmi eux et la Sauveuse au pays de Morphée.

Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de demander, Killian lui expliqua ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

« Hadès la plongée dans un genre de sommeil éternel pour se venger ? demanda Regina incrédule.

\- Dis moi quelque chose que j'ignore, s'énerva Hook.

\- Excuse-moi, mais ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. S'il voulait vraiment se venger de toi, il ne t'aurait simplement pas laissé revenir parmi nous. Et, de plus, il aurait aussi puni Emma qui se serait trouvée forcée de vivre sans toi.

\- Emma n'aurait jamais arrêté de chercher un moyen de ramener Killian. », interrompit Snow qui venait de les rejoindre à l'étage.

Les yeux du pirate s'assombrirent. Ces quelques mots lui rappelèrent que tout était de sa faute.

« As-tu au moins essayé de l'embrasser ? demanda l'ancienne Evil Queen.

\- Tous le monde sait qu'un baiser d'amour sincère réveil quelqu'un frappé par un sort de sommeil, même Hadès. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il jetterait un sort aussi pathétique sur Emma ?

\- Et bien, si il a compris qu'en fait personne ne partageait un amour véritable avec Emma, c'est fort probable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, cracha le pirate.

\- Disons que ces derniers temps tu as été plus occupé à tenter de tuer Emma, et sa famille, que de l'aimer. »

Se furent les mots de trop pour Killian. Il se leva et fit face à l'ancienne reine. Il peina à dissimuler sa colère et serra tant ses poings que ses jointures virèrent au blanc.

« Personne n'aime Emma plus que moi. »

Sur ces paroles, il s'approcha du lit ou sa dulcinée était étendue et la prit dans ses bras. Ignorant les parents de la Sauveuse et Regina, il s'avança vers les escaliers.

Il fut devancé par la Mairesse qui lui barra le chemin.

« Prouve-le. Embrasse là. Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir à perdre après tout ? »

Il la contourna et descendit les marches, puis sortit de l'appartement.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'il souffre ? s'énerva Snow White.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de gérer les peines de coeur de la merveille à une main. Je me soucie d'Emma et de ce qui est entrain de lui arriver, et vous devriez en faire autant.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu fais, te soucier d'Emma ? interrogea David qui n'appréciait pas qu'on s'en prenne à Killian (bien qu'il l'ait frappé quelques heures plus tôt).

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui refuse de la réveiller, ironisa Regina.

\- Non, mais sa santé n'a pas toujours été ta priorité non plus, répliqua Mary-Margaret.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour des remontrances ?! »

L'ancienne Evil Queen commençait à perdre patience. Il est vrai qu'Emma et elle n'ont pas toujours été amie, bien au contraire, mais la Sauveuse est la première (après Henry) a lui avoir donné une réel chance de changer et qui a cru en elle. Alors oui, le comportement de Killian l'agace au plus au point. Le baiser ne la réveillera pas, c'est une certitude. Mais il n'a même pas essayé. Après tout, Hadès n'est pas infaillible et il n'y a aucune magie plus puissante que l'amour. Et voilà, encore ce foutu espoir. C'est ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on passait trop de temps avec les Charming. Elle soupira et s'assit sur le lit. Comme l'avait dit Snow, Emma était celle qui les maintenait ensemble, en tant que famille. Elle prit la main glacée d'Emma dans la sienne et lui promit qu'elle la sortirait de ce sommeil, à n'importe quel prix.

Killian marchait dans les rues vides de Storybrooke depuis bientôt vingt minutes. Sans Emma, cette ville lui semblait presque inconnue et très vite il fut submergé par l'angoisse. Le souffle lui manqua, sa vision se troubla et ses jambes lâchèrent. Il espéra que ce fût le résultat de son retour dans le monde des vivants et souhaita que sa misérable vie prenne fin, une fois de plus. Mais une voix connue le ramena à lui. Il s'y accrocha comme à un dernier espoir. Il n'était plus seul. Lentement, il se remit debout, prenant appui sur la personne à qui appartenait cette voix.

« Je pensais ne jamais te revoir.

\- Je sais _Lad,_ je sais. »

Killian serra le garçon dans ses bras. Il sentit quelques larmes couler dans son coup et le pirate comprit que c'était celles d'Henry. Tous ce temps, Killian n'avait pensé qu'à sa propre douleur, se persuadant que personne ne souffrait plus que lui, mais c'était faux. Henry était celui qui avait le plus perdu. L'adolescent s'écarta des bras paternel de Killian et lui fit face.

« C'est bon te voir, lâcha-t-il.

\- C'est bon de te voir aussi, répondit le pirate en souriant.

\- Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, je suis au courant pour ma mère. »

Les yeux du fils de la Sauveuse se voilèrent de tristesse. Killian voulut se défendre, expliquer au garçon ce qui c'était passé. Dieu sait ce que l'ancienne avait dit à Henry. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, l'enfant poursuivit.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Te ramener n'était pas sans risque et ma mère le savait, il rajouta, nous le savions tous.

\- C'est _ma_ faute, Henry, répliqua Hook, Hadès lui a fait ça à cause de _moi._

\- Non, c'est faux. Emma a prit la décision de te secourir au prix de sa vie. Tu crois que nous n'avons pas cherché à l'en empêcher ? Elle ne voulait rien écouter Killian. Et tu sais, Emma n'est pas morte, seulement endormie.

\- Elle ne semble pas vraiment vouloir se réveiller.

\- Pour l'instant. Mais on trouvera quelque chose, affirma l'auteur, Mais pour ça tu dois croire en toi et te pardonner, pour ma mère. »

Killian passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux d'Henry.

« Quand es-tu devenu aussi mature ?

\- Aux alentours du niveau 16.

\- Niveau 16 ? répéta Killian.

\- Nah, laisse tomber. Au fait, Ma mère a amené Emma à l'hôpital pour mieux surveiller son état, il hésita mais continua tout de même, et ils t'attendent. »

Hook passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de revoir la famille de la Sauveuse, surtout aux vues des derniers événements. Mais il savait qu'au fond il devrait les affronter tôt ou tard et se décida à suivre Henry en direction de l'hôpital de Storybrooke.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le docteur Whale discutait avec les parents d'Emma. David hochait machinalement la tête, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ce que le médecin disait. Pour être franc, David ne l'avait jamais aimé et encore moins depuis qu'il avait appris pour l'histoire entre lui et Mary Margaret. Derrière eux se trouvait Emma, dans une chambre à part, allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Regina était debout et passait ses mains au dessus du corps de l'ancienne ténébreuse afin de trouver un remède au sortilège dont Emma faisait les frais. Elle se stoppa net quand elle vit Henry et Killian entrer. Elle lui marmonna quelques excuses qu'il accepta. Regina attendit que les Charming les rejoignent pour se lancer dans les explications concernant le sort.

Une fois tous le monde réunit, elle commença :

« Malgré ce que nous pensions, c'est un simple charme de sommeil.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr, questionna Killian, sans rancœur ou sous entendu dans sa voix.

\- J'avais peur qu'Hadès ait créé une sorte de barrière autour d'Emma qui aurait rendu ma magie dangereuse pour elle, alors j'ai d'abord demandé à Whale de faire quelques examens purement médicaux afin de voir si son sommeil pouvait être causé par autre chose que de la magie.

\- Manifestement non. », soupira David.

Regina lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on l'interrompe, encore moins si ce n'est seulement pour pointer l'évidence. Cependant, elle l'ignora et poursuivit :

« J'ai donc tenté le tout pour le tout et ai utilisé ma magie. Avant que vous ne vous mettiez à blasphémer, mes pouvoirs ne l'ont pas affecté. J'ai donc pu confirmer la théorie du sortilège de sommeil. Ce qui veut dire que le pirate n'a plus qu'a l'embrasser pour qu'elle revienne à elle. »

Tous se retournèrent vers ce dernier qui déglutit avec peine. Il n'avait jamais aimé se donner en publique et le doute qu'elle ne se réveille ne l'aidait pas. Il s'avança néanmoins vers sa dulcinée et approcha son visage du sien. Il prit son temps et caressa doucement la joue de sa sauveuse. Puis il brisa la distance qui les séparaient et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma. Une force mystérieuse se dégagea de leur étreinte et tous reconnu le champ magique qui annonçait qu'un sort avait été rompu. Emma ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec Killian. Il lui sourit et murmura son prénom. Il se rapprocha à nouveau pour l'embrasser mais Emma le repoussa violement.

« Putain mais ça va pas ? Vous pensiez faire quoi là ?! »

Elle s'assit contre le dossier de son lit et observa les gens autour d'elle.

« C'est quoi ce bordel… murmura-t-elle complétement perdue, Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?! »

* * *

 **Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review pour que je sache si vous me detestez ou pas ? xD  
**


End file.
